


Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

by AngelaLives



Series: 8 NSFW Drabbles [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom!Yuuri, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, In Public, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/AngelaLives
Summary: After the banquet, Yuuri runs into Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the next couple ficlet drabbles may be late, depends on how many i can write tomorrow as ive managed to make myself 4 days behind. 
> 
> also this is lowkey a companion fic to [this post.](http://kidovna-shhh.tumblr.com/post/154945672288/day-6-clothed-getting-off-index-ive-been)

Victor left quickly after the banquet, needing to take care of what was going to become a very visible problem if he does not fix it. He tries to control his breathing in a bathroom stall, think of Yakov’s bald spot, anything. He decides to just head up to his room after splashing water on his face when he bumps into a warm body that promptly flops onto the ground.

“Ooops,” the body groans, slowly using a chair and the wall to clamber back to it’s feet. Whoever this person is, they’re very obviously wasted, and Victor is too distracted by his own issues to recognize the voice or hair. As Victor stumbles out an apology and turns, his wrist is grabbed, and the boy who ran into him suddenly pins him to the wall.

“Viictooor,” Yuuri drawls out, his face very close to Victor’s now. “Where are you going?”

“U-Up to my room,” the Russian, now blushing furiously at the proximity, stutters out. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills away the much more prominent erection he has at being trapped, under someone else’s, Yuuri’s, control. To his dismay, Yuuri notices.

“Hmm, Victor, what is this?” Yuuri slides a hand between them, cupping Victor’s erection. Victor bites his lip to muffle a moan, and can’t stifle his gasp when Yuuri bites his earlobe and starts nibbling on the shell of his ear. Victor shudders, reaching his hands up to grasp Yuuri’s back as best he can for support. When Yuuri slides a knee between his legs and grinds up, Victor nearly collapses into him, desperate for friction.

“You liked our dance that much, Victor,” Yuuri asks, although it isn’t really a question, “Or did you get worked up when I got undressed, hmm?” Victor gets more and more breathless and boneless with every teasing touch, and unable to reply, just lets out a small whimper in Yuuri’s ear, a plea that does not go unheard.

Yuuri steps back, arm wrapped around Victor’s waist, guiding him to an empty lobby. Victor was pushed down into one of the plush chairs before Yuuri straddled him, rubbing their erections together. Victor’s hands went immediately to Yuuri’s ass to bring him closer, and they both moaned as they grinded into each other.

Yuuri tugged at Victor’s hair, drawing louder moans from his throat. He shoved the end of his tie into Victor’s mouth of muffle him, and then smirked tauntingly.

“Victor being loud in such a public area,” he murmured coyly into Victor’s ear. “It is almost as if you want us to be caught, hmm?” Victor gripped his ass tighter in response, grinding upward desperately.

Yuuri let out a small gasp before tugging on Victor’s hair again.

“So demanding, Victor,” Yuuri said, his hips moving in circles now. Their eyes meet, and Victor practically melts under the deep brown gaze, half-lidded with arousal but commanding nonetheless. Yuuri starts kissing below Victor’s ear, working down to his jaw and his neck, grinding down all the while, groaning into Victor’s throat.

As Yuuri kisses his neck before biting it into a visible mark, Victor comes at being overwhelmed with the sensations. In a post-orgasmic daze he almost misses Yuuri’s “Be mine, Victooor~” as he too comes. It is when Yuuri collapses on top of Victor, human liquid, that Victor spits out the tie and notices Yuuri’s lack of pants this entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta, who is a treehouse type of person  
>  **thank you for reading! comments, feedback, and suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
